Una vez en la Vida
by SempiternalGhost
Summary: Solo una vez en la vida se pierde todo, solo una vez en la vida tienes la oportunidad de probar el cielo en la tierra, pero sobre todo, solo una vez en la vida, se ama de verdad. Para el intercambio "Perlas y Relicarios" del foro "El diente de león". Regalo para G. Aplausse


Este Fanfiction pertenece al intercambio **_"Perlas y Relicarios_**" del foro **_"El diente de león"._** Regalo para **_G. Aplausse_**

**Disclaimer:** THG no me pertenece. Ni sus personajes ni lugares son míos, son (desgraciadamente) de la Diosa Collins. Si fueran míos Finnick, Prim y Cinna no habrían muerto y Snow seria mi avox. Peeta mi esposo y no de Katniss. Solo el nombre de la novia de Haymitch es de mi invención. Y unos que otros personajes.

Summary: Solo una vez en la vida se pierde todo, solo una vez en la vida tienes la oportunidad de probar el cielo en la tierra, pero sobre todo, solo una vez en la vida, se ama de verdad.

El tema que use fue el siguente:

"_Quiero leer sobre Haymitch y su novia en el Distrito 12 antes de que él fuese cosechado, de si tenían planes a futuro y si estaban realmente enamorados y la reacción de Haymitch al descubrir que ella había sido asesinada por lo que él había hecho con el campo de fuerza." _

* * *

**UNA VEZ EN LA VIDA**

**I**

[Jeniva POV]

– Como gaviota quiero volar, volar, volar, cerca del mar. – elevo la nota de la última palabra y alcanzo el tono agudo que más le gusta a mi madre.

Sacudo la camisa gruesa del uniforme que estoy lavando y me dirijo al tendedero que atraviesa todo el patio trasero de mi pequeña y derruida casa.

Es entonces cuando lo veo.

Camina lentamente, como animal salvaje en el bosque, distraído en el torbellino de sus pensamientos . Sus tormentosos ojos escondidos por los mechones rebeldes de su oscuro cabello. Sus manos crispadas y rugosas dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

Como si fuera capaz de ser consiente de mi mirada sobre su figura, levanta el rostro y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos.

Siento el calor inundar mi rostro y al notarlo él sonríe más ampliamente.

Es la sonrisa que más me gusta. Sincera, vacía de arrogancia o de orgullo.

Alejo la mirada de su rosto y doy la vuelta para regresar a mi quehacer, sonriendo porque se ha fijado en mí.

Haymitch Abernathy se ha fijado en mí.

Los días en la Veta son absolutamente aburridos y repetitivos, pero no hoy.

Por la tarde, cuando me dirijo a la casa del agente de Paz a entregarle el cesto con la colada que me encomendó hacerle, soy consciente de su profunda y salvaje mirada gris posada sobre mis hombros.

Volteo el rostro, lo más disimuladamente que puedo y lo veo. Está sentado en una de las destartaladas bancas de madera en la plaza, frente al Edificio de justicia, él me sonríe ampliamente como en la mañana y yo siento como mi corazón se acelera con ese acto. Mi rostro enrojece y vuelvo a escapar del trance que me provoca su mirada.

Camino más a prisa, hasta llegar a casa del Jefe de Agentes de la Paz.

– Jeniva, querida, un gusto verte – me saluda la esposa, es alta y delgada, su cabello rubio resplandeciente, sus ojos verdes sonriendo con la misma calidez de sus labios. Sonrió del mismo modo y levanto la canasta de mimbre que se encontraba apoyada en mi cadera derecha.

–He traído la colada del Jefe, ya está terminada – ella baja la mirada a la canasta donde reposan los uniformes blancos, lavados y pulcramente planchados.

–Oh, claro que sí, Billa – hace una seña con la mano a una chica de pelo negro y piel morena – llévate esto, por favor. – La chica, Billa, toma la sesta y la coloca sobre su cabeza, como si no pesara, entonces, retoma su camino al interior, bamboleando sus caderas en su desgastado vestido gris. La mujer del Jefe me mira de nuevo y toma varias monedas del bolsillo en sus amplias caderas. – aquí tienes querida, ¿Podrías venir la semana próxima?

–Por supuesto que sí. – Sonríe, y después se despide. Doy la vuelta sobre mis talones y emprendo de nuevo el camino a casa murmurando una antigua cancioncilla.

Tiene la cadera apoyada en el borde de la barra donde hago mis quehaceres, en una pose desenfadada y distraída. Las piernas y los brazos cruzados al frente. Y la mirada gris profundamente clavada en mí.

Mi corazón se acelera y siento el calor subir por mi cuello hasta mi cara.

Él sonríe nuevamente como cazador al acecho. Su camisa negra pegada a su fuerte y delgado pecho.

Me detengo a tres pasos de él.

– Jeniva– dice a modo de saludo, mi nombre como plegaria en sus labios, el sonido de la "v" más marcado en su voz que en la de otros.

Me siento enrojecer y susurro su nombre – Haymitch.

Toma mi mano y me acerca a él. Estando a escasos centímetros de su rostro puedo apreciar el dulce olor de su cuerpo, a manzanas, jabón casero y carbón.

Levanta mi mano hasta su boca y la besa, dejando un cosquilleo agradable que se expande por mi cuerpo desde el punto donde ha posado sus labios.

Tomados de la mano, caminamos hasta la cerca, en la pequeña fracción de Pradera, y nos sentamos bajo un árbol.

– Canta algo Jeniva – dice en un susurro, su voz cargada de dulzura y no de la arrogancia que lo caracteriza.

_Como gaviota quiero volar_

_Volar volar volar_

_Besar el mar_

_Correr correr_

_En el viento correr_

_ Ser libre por primera vez _

Cierra sus ojos y deja reposar su cabeza sobre mi regazo, me atrevo a deslizar mis dedos por su espeso cabello negro, rizado y rebelde, tan diferente a los demás.

**II**

Lo siento incluso antes de escucharlo.

– Hola preciosa– dice con ese tono tan característico en él. Me toma de la cintura y me ubica de frente a él, entonces, como todos los días del año, me levanta en el aire dando vueltas una y otra vez mientras reímos.

Cuando se detiene, posa mis pies en los suyos y sonríe. Entonces da un paso a la izquierda y después uno al frente y empiezo a cantar.

Bailamos al ritmo de mi canción hasta el último verso de la misma. No sé de donde lo ha aprendido pero es algo que hace desde el primer día, después de que me pidiera que cantara para el en la Pradera.

Me quedo absorta en ese recuerdo cuando siento sus labios, suaves y cálidos, sobre los míos. Abro los ojos como platos debido a la sorpresa, pero inmediatamente mi cuerpo se relaja y los cierro, dejándome llevar por la calidez de su beso.

El contacto es suave y casi inocente, si mano, tímida, se aleja de la mía y se posa en mi cintura acercándome más a él. Mis brazos de goma se enrollan en su cuello y mis dedos se internan en el bosque salvaje de su cabello.

Lo siento sonreír en mis labios cuando tiro un poco de ellos.

Haymitch intensifica el beso, deslizando la punta de su lengua por mis labios pidiendo un permiso más que concedido para él.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, besándonos, yo de puntas sobre sus pies y sus brazos enroscados a mi alrededor. Puedo sentir todas y cada una de mis terminales nerviosas, como si todo este tiempo, hubieran estado apagadas. Puedo sentir todo a mí alrededor.

El algodón de su camisa, la textura gruesa de su pantalón, la seda de sus cabellos, el sabor del dentífrico de menta. El olor de la Pradera más allá de nosotros. El bullicio de la gente al final de la calle. La campana del panadero en la plaza. Su mano extendida en la parte baja de mi espalda. El latir rítmico y acelerado de nuestros corazones acompasados en un mismo ritmo. Su exhalación de mi labio superior.

La falta de oxígeno nos obliga a separarnos. Observo sus ojos arden con un brillo jamás visto, el mismo brillo que supongo, tienen los míos, su boca esta torcida en una sonrisa de lo más hermosa.

– ¿Que se dice después de un beso así? – pregunta con fingida inocencia y clara picardía.

– ¿Gracias?

– Lo dudo, preciosa, repitámoslo otro día. – dice después de besarme por segunda vez, ahora más suave y rápido, solo un roce de labios. – Tengo que ir al trabajo, te veré en la plaza, preciosa.

Sonrío y le beso una vez más, antes de que se pierda por entre las intricadas callecitas de la Veta.

**III**

Su cuerpo está alineado con el mío, tendidos sobre la vieja cama de madera en mi habitación.

Una gota de sudor resbala por su cuello.

Su cabello rizado está pegado a su frente, brillante por el sudor.

Manos y piernas apoyadas a mis lados. Su pecho, fuerte y delgado, presionado contra el mío, delgado y firme.

Sus ojos no ven más allá de los míos, gris contra gris. Tormenta y calma.

Acaricio su rostro con la llena de mis dedos y cierra sus ojos disfrutando del contacto. Deposito un beso, casto y completamente fuera de lugar en la situación, en la línea de su mandíbula, asciendo hasta su mejilla y me desplazo hasta su boca entreabierta.

El beso se intensifica en el momento en que nuestras lenguas entran en contacto, provocando una explosión caliente en mi estómago, y un jadeo sale desde el fondo de la garganta de Haymitch.

Aprieta mis caderas con sus grandes manos y yo me retuerzo ante la sensación.

– No hagas eso Jeniva – dice en mi cuello, en el momento en que me muevo bajo su cuerpo.

– Haymitch, por favor – las palabras salen sin mi consentimiento de mi boca, pero no me arrepiento.

Él, al contrario, levanta su cabeza de repente, moviendo sus rizos negros. Sus tormentosos ojos grises, abiertos por la sorpresa.

– ¿Est— estas s—segura?– en mis dieciséis años de vida, jamás había visto a Haymitch Abernathy, tartamudear ¿Quién lo creería? Sonrió y asiento, afirmando mi petición.

El asiente te de vuelta, más para el mismo que para mí. Me decido a dar el primer paso y lo beso.

Me responde con la misma intensidad que antes, acariciando mis costados con sus callosas manos. La sensación no es nada desagradable. Deslizo mis manos por sus fuertes hombros, sus brazos y acaricio con la punta del dedo, las venas que saltan en su antebrazo.

Su boca se separa de la mía y viaja por mi cuello y mi clavícula en busca de oxígeno, mientras deja un tarro de besos en su camino. Mi espalda se arquea hacia el cuándo sus labios rozan la zona más cercana a mis senos.

Ubico mis manos en su cadera deslizándolas hacia arriba, por debajo de su camisa negra.

Haymitch se tensa por el contacto y deja su trabajo en mi cuello, entonces, suspira y vuelve a besarme en los labios. Yo tomo eso como indicativo de seguir adelante.

El me ayuda a sacar su camisa por su cabeza, revolviendo sus risos en el proceso.

Siento su mano, ardiente, callosa y fuerte acariciar mi pierna, subiendo la falda del vestido azul que llevo puesto.

Entre beso y beso, mi vestido y su pantalón terminan esparcidos por el suelo de madera.

Estoy en ropa íntima delante de un chico, y no creo que sea tan vergonzoso como siempre pensé. Haymitch se aleja de mí para apreciar mi cuerpo entero. Ahora develado por mi vestido. Con la punta de sus dedos recorre todos por lugares de mi olivácea piel.

– Eres hermosa– dice después de besar mi estómago. Traza un camino de besos desde ese punto hasta mi boca.

No hay un deseo desorbitante que nos obligue a deshacer la de la ropa a tirones, esta desaparece con calma, entre caricias y besos.

No hay gritos, ni gruñidos animales. No hay explosiones o fuego que lo consuma todo a su paso.

Es una calidez que me invade cuando él se acerca a mí, y se expande, como el viento entre las hojas de los árboles.

El movimiento es lento y tranquilo, acompañado de la suave caricia de sus manos.

El clímax es una ola de paz y tranquilidad viajando por mis venas, volviéndome tan ligera que siento volar, como los copos de nieve en invierno.

Haymitch descansa su frente, sudada, en mi clavícula. Le siento sonreír y después besar mi piel.

Enrosca sus brazos en mi diminuta cintura y nos gira, de forma que ahora mi cabeza esta sobre su fuerte pecho y la suya, sobre la pequeña almohada rosa.

Me abrazo a su cuerpo, como un niño pequeño a su madre. Un náufrago a la madera de su barco en mitad de la nada. Bajo mi mejilla siento el latir de su corazón.

– Te amo Jeniva– dice y siento el retumbar de su profunda voz bajo mi mano, una sonrisa se extiende en mi cara y es cuando contesto:

– Te amo Haymitch.

Cierro los ojos, cansada, y me dejo arrullar por el rápido latir de su corazón.

**IV**

– Todo estará bien preciosa, no te dejaré. No los dejare.

Se ha tomado bastante bien la noticia. Mi madre, en cambio, se ha enfadado y me ha echado de la casa.

Por eso estoy aquí, frente a Haymitch, llorando, con una bolsa con mis pocas pertenencias y un bebé que no se ha formado completamente en el vientre.

_Estoy embarazada._ Estoy embarazada de Haymitch Abernathy y solo tengo dieciséis años.

Era la única opción que tenía, a mi madre no le importó que no tuviera donde ir.

La madre de Haymitch me ha visto con una mezcla de repugnancia y otra cosa que no supe identificar, creí que le diría a su hijo que no me aceptara, que le hiciera dudar de la veracidad de mi palabra. Pero su mirada se ha dulcificado al observar como Haymitch posaba una mano sobre mi vientre imperceptible.

Su casa es aún más pequeña que la mía. Solo hay dos habitaciones, en una duermen su madre, Kristall, y sus dos hermanas menores, Roullie y Moritz de diez y siete años. En la otra habitación duermen los varones, Haymitch, Groundo de ocho años y Jiol de seis.

Decidimos dejarle la cama matrimonial a los pequeños, mientras no podamos conseguir una cama de verdad, Haymitch y yo improvisamos una con unas tablas de madera que encontramos en la calle, algo se musgo que encontramos en la Pradera y varias sabanas viejas.

No es nada cómodo, al menos no comparado con mi antigua cama, pero es el calor de Haymitch y su rítmico latido, los que hacen que sienta que duermo en un lecho de rosas y sabanas de seda.

– Todo estará bien preciosa, no te dejaré. No los dejare. – es lo último que escucho antes de que mi cerebro se suma en la inconsciencia.

**V**

Me encuentro en el porche de la pequeña casa jugando con Roullie y Moritz y varias niñas más, hijas de mineros viudos que me he encargado de cuidar durante unos días, mientras sus padres van al trabajo. Las pequeñas arman unos rústicos muñecos con ramitas y las amarran con lianas secas que convierten fácilmente en muñecos con los que se inventan cuentos de hadas

–Entonces la princesa Jeniva, llego a la pequeña casita en el prado a vivir con los enanitos un tiempo, porque una bruja mala le quería hacer daño – dice Moritz mientras hace caminar a uno de los muñecos, dando saltitos y girándolo por la cabeza, mientras se acerca a otros muñecos más pequeños.

–Y el enanito gruñón Haymitch, le dijo que debería darles algo, entonces la princesa empezó a cantar, y todos los enanitos quedaron asombrados por la canción. – completa Roullie mientras ríen por la comparación del enano con su hermano mayor.

–Yo no soy gruñón – dice Haymitch mientras sube los dos escalones que dan al pórtico. Sonrió al ver sus ojos y su sonrisa de lado, en perfecta combinación con su ceño fruncido.

– ¡Ah! ¡Pero claro que sí! – agrego sonriendo

–Vale, lo que la Princesa Jeniva diga, ¿Cómo se ha portado bultito azul? – dice poniendo una mano sobre mi vientre que apenas y se nota.

–Se ha portado bien, pobrecillo, si nace con el carácter del enanito gruñón tendrá todo el encanto de una babosa muerta.

Haymitch ríe y rueda los ojos mientras me toma en brazos y me obliga a bailar como suele hacerlo siempre.

**VI**

El miedo que sentí desde la lectura de la tarjeta, hace un mes, no hace más que aumentar con el paso de los días.

Afortunadamente mi embarazo no se nota mucho, más bien nada. Haymitch lo ha bautizado como "bultito azul" pues dice que cada noche me sueña cantándole a un bultito envuelto en sábanas azules.

En Panem, es casi un delito quedar embarazada a una edad en la que todavía eres elegible. A mi aun me faltan dos cosechas igual que a Haymitch. Nadie lo sabe más que su familia y mi madre, pero ésta, ahora finge que no me conoce y que nunca ha tenido una hija. Estamos relativamente a salvo.

Pero eso no es suficiente. Hace un mes fue la lectura de la tarjeta.

Este año, el Segundo Vasallaje de los 25, el doble de tributos iría a la arena. Cuarenta y ocho tributos. 50% menos probabilidades.

El miedo que me embarga es causado por la exorbitante cantidad de papeletas que están a nombre de Haymitch este año. Cuatro niños que alimentar. Tres personas trabajando y ganando lo mínimo juntas. Lo que el gana en la carga del carbón hasta la estación, apenas y nos alcanza para la comida. Kristall lava para los comerciantes y yo ahora trabajo para el Agente de la paz en Jefe, en su casa, cocinando y limpiando. Aun así, son demasiadas bocas y muy poco dinero, por lo que Haymitch ha tenido que pedir más teselas en los últimos meses, que en dos años.

Hoy es el día de la cosecha. Los nervios hacen que mi estómago se estruje y no sea capaz de comer nada. La nauseas están latentes mientras me registro y camino a la sección de chicas.

No estoy tranquila hasta que sus ojos, grises y tormentosos, se traban en los míos. Haymitch no despega su mirada de mí, mientras la extravagante mujer, vestida de verde chillón, da la bienvenida, o mientras el alcalde da el discurso sobre el tratado de la traición.

Me cuesta trabajo mantener la mirada fija en él, mientras la mujer se dirige a la urna de cristal que contiene mi nombre y muchos más.

– Y nuestro primer tributo es ¡Jylo Hrumm! – escucho el suspiro de alivio de varias incluido el mío. En la distancia, Haymitch asiente en un mi dirección dándome apoyo. – La segunda tributo es ¡Maysilee Donner!

Soy levemente consciente del taconeo de la mujer, ahora en dirección al bol de los chicos.

– Ahora, los caballeros, el primer tributo masculino es ¡Klhue Jannom! El siguiente apuesto caballero que tendrá el honor de competir por la corona es ¡Haymitch Abernathy!

Siento mi estómago caer hasta mis pies. La respiración me falta y llevo una mano a mi vientre y otra a mi pecho. He despegado los ojos de su rostro, y cuando vuelvo hacia él, está parado a la izquierda de Klhue, con el rostro serio, la mandíbula apretada y los puños firmemente cerrados. La profunda arruga en su frente corrobora lo que ya sé. Está furioso.

Antes de que se lo lleven me mira y asiente.

_"Todo va a estar bien, preciosa, no te dejaré, no los dejaré" _

Asiento en su dirección, segura de que volverá.

**VII**

Corro hacia sus brazos, que me esperan abiertos, en el momento en que la puerta se abre.

Siento su boca besar la cima de mi cabeza y sus brazos apretarse a mi alrededor. Entierro mi cabeza en su pecho, llorando y manchando su camiseta con mis lágrimas.

A él no parece importarle, porque me acerca aún más contra él.

– Shhhh, tranquila preciosa, tranquila. No llores. – su voz me tranquiliza, no hay rastro ninguno de miedo, o de enojo, es tranquila, con la cadencia típica en Haymitch, y un toque liguero de arrogancia.

Es cuando lo miro a los ojos, que noto la chispa que oscurece su iris gris. No son ese mar tormentoso gris, ahora son fríos, como metal, duros. Me echo a llorar de nuevo en su pecho.

Haymitch me obliga a separarme de él, tomándome de los hombros con firmeza pero sin hacerme daño.

– Escúchame, no puedes pedir teselas, tu no, y ninguno de los niños, podrán vivir de con lo que ganen ¿Entendido? – Asiento aún con lágrimas en los ojos – Bien, esa es mi chica, ahora, es solo un mes, en un mes regreso, con la estúpida corona y mucho dinero. Tendremos una casa enorme, de esas de la Aldea, y una cama muy cómoda. – Él sonríe y me besa la frente

– ¿En serio volverás Haymitch?

– Por supuesto que sí, preciosa. Y cuando vuelva, tú y yo, tostaremos el pan, y jamás volveré a irme. – No es la proposición que todas esperan, es una promesa, tan inesperada, como todo lo que dice, tan reconfortante como su voz– y entonces solo seremos tú, yo y bultito azul. – Dice poniendo una mano en mi vientre – cuida de él.

Acerca su boca a la mía y me besa con fuerza. Sus labios están cargados de amor y ternura, hay un pequeño dejo de perdida y por un segundo pienso que me está diciendo adiós.

Pero sé que no lo hará, él va a volver.

Y seremos solo Haymitch, Jeniva y bultito azul.

El agente de la paz interrumpe en la habitación, antes de que pueda ser consiente otra vez de donde nos encontramos. Me dice que el tiempo ha acabado pero me rehusó a separarme de la reconfortante y segura celda que los brazos de Haymitch me ofrecen.

El agente de la paz me toma del brazo izquierdo y me jala hasta la salida, puedo ver como los ojos de Haymitch se cubren por esa oscuridad y frialdad, y antes de echarme a llorar como una desquiciada alcanzo a gritarle a través de la puerta cerrada:

– ¡Mantente vivo! ¡Mantente vivo, Haymitch!

**VIII**

Ver a Haymitch vestido con el ridículo mono de minero, lleno de brillos que reflejan la luz, junto a otros tres tributos es incluso más doloroso de lo que imagine. El espantoso traje le queda pequeño en los hombros, y el cierre frontal, que debería estar a la altura de la clavícula, solo llega hasta por debajo de su pecho, más arriba del ombligo.

¡Que degenerados! No solo los llevan a matarse, si no que antes tienen que ridiculizarlos frente a toda la Nación.

Está con el ceño fruncido, y las manos firmemente aferradas en la barra de seguridad delante de él. A su lado, Maysilee Donner, ataviada con lo que supongo es la versión femenina del mono, sonríe y saluda a todos, en un vano intento de llamar la atención.

Jylo Hrumm y Khlue Janom están parados detrás de ellos dos.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuarenta y ocho entrevistas, no parecen ser nada para la gente del capitolio, que aplaude con demasiada energía la entrada de Haymitch al escenario.

Esta vestido con un ajustado traje verde bosque que resalta sus piel oscura, tiene pintada una raya negra en los ojos que hacen que estos se vean fríos y peligrosos. Con su rizado y alborotado cabello no fueron capaces de hacer nada, así que lo luce igual que siempre.

Observar que al menos una parte de él, sigue intacta, me da nuevas fuerzas para soportar la espera y quizás, su perdida.

El presentador le pregunta qué piensa de estos Juegos con el doble de tributos a lo que Haymitch, después de encogerse de hombros, responde:

–Sigue siendo igual de estúpido que siempre. No hay diferencia alguna. Mis posibilidades son las mismas. – baja el rostro, que hasta ese momento estaba volteado hacia el cielo, y le ofrece una sonrisa de lado, fría, arrogante e indiferente.

Temo por la reacción que esto pueda generarle e imposibilite su regreso, pero la audiencia estalla en carcajadas y aplaude su respuesta.

–Bueno, cuéntame, ¿alguien especial? Debe haber alguna bella chica que robe tu atención. – Haymitch se tensa ante la pregunta pero recupera su postura indiferente, sonríe de la misma forma que antes y responde:

–No, no la hay. Y si lo hubiera, no te lo diría.

No duele ni nada parecido, es su forma de protegernos en la distancia. De asegurarse que no pueda sucedernos nada si algo se sale de control.

La entrevista acaba y lo último que observo en la pantalla es su cara sonriendo con arrogancia.

**IX**

A pesar del silencio obligatorio que se debe guardar durante la reproducción del evento, en la misma plaza donde se lleva a cabo la cosecha, la gente suelta un jadeo de sorpresa, cuando a través de la cámara ubicada en una de las plataformas de los tributos, tenemos el primer vistazo de lo que será el campo de batalla.

El cielo es imposiblemente azul, con enormes nubes blancas y algodonosas. El pasto es de un verde tan chillón que lastima la vista. El sol está completamente alto, y brilla con el esplendor de un día de verano. El enorme cuerno dorado, está en el centro del círculo de tributos, rodeado de florecillas silvestres y suministros. Frente al cuerno hay un extenso bosque, del lado contrario, una enorme montaña.

Los tributos están claramente sorprendidos, algunos tienen los ojos abiertos en clara protesta, otros olisquean el aire, disfrutando del que probablemente sea el mejor olor que han sentido en su vida, hay algunos que tienen la boca abierta.

Pero no Haymitch, me cuesta un poco encontrarlo, está en la plataforma que queda justo frente al enorme agujero del cuerno que funciona como entrada, a cinco plataformas del chico por el cual vimos la arena. Tiene los puños cerrados, y el entrecejo fruncido, claramente concentrado. Maquinando, entrelazando un plan.

Suena el gong y es el único que sale disparado a la Cornucopia. Se hace de un cinturón con dos cuchillos largos, un machete y varios cuchillos cortos. A una velocidad sorprendente, bastante propia de él, toma una enorme mochila negra, donde guarda varias botellas de agua, latas de comida, una casa de campaña, la mitad de una caja de galletas saladas, y varias manzanas. Completamente armado y cargado de comida, sale disparado por el borde del cuerno, en dirección del bosque en el momento en el que el baño de sangre inicia.

Las cámaras enfocan cada una de las batallas que se generan, al tener un grupo de doce profesionales, la sangre derramada es el doble de lo normal. El suplicio televisado dura aproximadamente tres horas, tres horas de sangre, crueldad y viseras esparcidas. Mientras recogen los cadáveres de los dieciocho fallecidos las cámaras enfocan lo que sucede en los alrededores de la cornucopia.

La voz de Claudius Templesmith se alza por los altavoces:

– ¡Dieciocho caídos! Esto, señores, ha sido el baño de sangre más espectacular que jamás hayan podido ver. Veamos donde se encuentran los demás tributos. – la cámara enfoca a tres chicos del distrito siete – ahí están los tributos del distrito Siete, quienes no han logrado sacar nada de suministros y en si intento han perdido un miembro de su grupo. La mayoría de nuestros concursantes no ha logrado sacra casi nada, a excepción de Lucriss, tributo del nueve, que logró salir del Baño con una mochila con agua y galletas y varias heridas en el brazo. – la cámara enfoca a una chica rubia, que trastabilla por el bosque, en dirección de la montaña – ¡ah! Pero ahí está nuestro favorito, ¡Haymitch Abernathy! Tributo del distrito Doce, quien se ha cargado con suficientes suministros y armas, algo poco común para un tributo del Doce. – la cámara lo enfoca, camina por el bosque apartando las ramas que surgen a su paso con uno de los machetes que ha tomado, la mochila se pierde en su amplia espalda, camuflándose con su uniforme, una sencilla camisa negra de algodón, unos pantalones gruesos, negros también, y botas de piel que le cubren hasta la rodilla. Tiene la montaña a su espalda y empeñado en no mirar hacia atrás, ni a ningún lado más que al frente, camina sin prisas por el espeso bosque.

Claudius, continua diciendo no sé qué cosas más sobre los tributos que no escucho, embebiéndome de la imagen de Haymitch, serio, peligroso y distante.

La transmisión termina, con la fotografía de los tributos aún vivos, y la invitación a ver la recapitulación mañana por la tarde.

**X**

Haymitch ha pasado cuatro días en esa arena.

Yo paso las mañanas vomitando en el retrete, las tardes pegada al destartalado televisor esperando que no haya muerto, y las noches sin dormir. Kristall dice que es la forma en que mi cuerpo se deshace del estrés acumulado a partir de la lectura de la tarjeta, y la posterior cosecha de Haymitch.

En consecuencia, ahora estoy demasiado delgada y mi pequeño vientre sobresale demasiado para ser un bebe de cuatro meses.

El segundo día, queda completamente claro que todo en el lugar es venenoso, incluso el olor de las flores. Varios mueren a causa de ello, incluida Jylo Hrumm, la chica de la veta.

Haymitch tiene suficientes problemas solo, abriéndose camino entre el bosque, donde debe huir de una pequeña manada de ardillas carnívoras.

Tiene rasgaduras en la piel de sus brazos, y una herida que recorre desde el puente de su nariz, bajo su ojo derecho, hasta perderse por debajo de sus rizos negros. Se ha encontrado con tres tributos y se ha deshecho de ellos sin pestañear. Aquel peculiar brillo en sus ojos desaparece con cada muerte.

Maysilee Donner aparece ese día, con una herida en el hombro izquierdo y una sobre la ceja. Esta armada con una cerbatana y doce dardos, que sumerge en los múltiples venenos a su disposición. Ha acabado con cinco tributos de ese modo.

El cuarto día, la enorme montaña explota, vomitando fuego, cenizas y humo, el rio de fuego se lleva a la mitad de los profesionales, y varios de los tributos que merodeaban la zona, Khlue Janom muere ese día también.

Con la mitad de la arena cubierta de rocas incandescentes y cenizas, un prado sin lugar para esconderse y la Cornucopia tomada por los profesionales que aún viven, a los tributos restantes no les queda otra opción más que refugiarse en el bosque.

Haymitch continúa empeñado en seguir su camino por el bosque, hasta que se encuentra con un enorme matorral de setos intricados que no consigue atravesar con su machete, obligándolo a regresar al bosque, donde se encuentra con tres de los profesionales.

Ha conseguido matar a dos de ellos con su cuchillo largo, cuando el tercero lo somete. Ha ganado varios cortes superficiales en la pierna, el costado izquierdo la frente y la barbilla que sangran profusamente por el esfuerzo que supone la pelea.

Me abrazo las piernas con fuerza, sollozando y ya sufriendo su muerte en manos del profesional, cuando este cae de rodillas con un dardo clavado en el cuello.

Maysilee aparece con su mortífera cerbatana en una mano y una sonrisa torcida en la boca.

–_Viviremos más si nos unimos_. – dice mientras recoge su dardo y lo limpia con su camiseta de sin mangas, Haymitch rueda los ojos.

–_Supongo que ya lo has demostrado_ – dice mientras masajea su cuello, se inclina para sacar la mochila de los profesionales muertos, le da una grande a Maysilee, que traslada sus pocas pertenencias de la pequeña que tenía a la que le ha brindado Haymitch.

Encuentran un tubo largo y grueso con uno tubo más pequeño en un extremo, comida, agua, fósforos, y vendas y alcohol que usan para curar sus heridas.

Aprovechan para robarle las camisetas a los tributos, Haymitch se quita la suya sin inmutarse de que es transmitido en cadena nacional, y se pone la camisa "nueva" Maysilee en cambio, le corta las mangas y la pone sobre su camisa antigua, sucia y llena de sangre. Como es lo más interesante que sucedió en el día, nos dan la oportunidad de disfrutarlo completo.

Se encaminan de nuevo, Haymitch en la cabeza, hacia el intricado laberinto de setos, el cual deshacen con el tubo de metal, que resultó ser un soplete.

Efectivamente, les va mejor juntos, Haymitch logra dormir cinco horas seguidas, y Maysilee idea un sistema para recolectar más agua de lluvia. Pelean juntos, Haymitch enfrentando al tributo frente a frente y Maysilee desde las sombras.

Pero Haymitch sigue empeñado en seguir andando. Ella se detiene a medio camino, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta _¿Por qué? _Repetida e incesantemente hasta que Haymitch se gira y le espeta:

–Porque tiene que terminar en algún lado, _preciosa_ – espeta casi con burla – Este infierno no puede ser eterno.

– ¿Y que se supone que encontraras? – dice ella cruzándose de brazos

Haymitch parece bastante enojado cuando responde – Lo que sea, cualquier cosa, algo que nos sirva.

Continúan el camino, soplete en mano, hasta encontrar tierra seca y llana, y un acantilado.

– ¿Ves? Eso es todo, volvamos, no hay nada más Haymitch – dice exasperada.

–Pues yo me quedo.

–Como quieras, después de todo, solo quedamos cinco, no quiero que solo quedemos tú y yo en la final. Espero no encontrarte de nuevo, Haymitch.

–Eso espero igual – Se da la vuelta y continua su camino hacia el barranco, ella por el contrario, se encoje de hombros, gira sobre sus talones y se pierde en el bosque.

Haymitch camina de un lado a otro por la orilla del barranco. Patea una piedra en símbolo de frustración y cae, él se sienta en la orilla con las largas piernas colgando del borde y al instante, la piedrecilla regresa.

Sorprendida, suelto un grito ahogado y me acerco al televisor, la voz de los presentadores, se alza por sobre la imagen de Haymitch, que ahora ha lanzado una roca más grande al vacío, y esta ha caído de vuelta, en la palma de su mano, y ríe, volviendo a ser el Haymitch que dormía en mi regazo mientras yo cantaba, un gesto que hace parecer que sigue siendo el mismo de hace una semana, genuino.

Lloro mientras acaricio mi vientre, ignorando los comentarios de los capitolinos. Lloro porque si Haymitch regresa, no volverá a ser el mismo. Noche tras noche, las pesadillas lo perseguirán, los rostros de aquellos niños aparecerán delante de él, reflejados en sus ojos, en sus hermanos, en bultito azul. Apago el televisor, con las náuseas girando en mi estómago.

Me tumbo en la improvisada cama que creamos juntos, y me quedo observando la nada.

Esa noche sueño con Haymitch volviendo a casa.

**XI**

Hoy la transmisión ha iniciado más temprano, han cancelado las clases y las minas se han cerrado, por lo que es de vista obligatoria.

Los entrevistadores del capitolio no han dejado el distrito, y cuando Haymitch y Maysilee han llegado a los ocho primeros, han acribillado a las familias con preguntas.

¿Qué es lo que más le gusta hacer? ¿Cuál es su más grande sueño? ¿Es buen hijo? ¿Tiene novia? ¿Se va a casar? ¿Puede presentar a la familia? ¿Cómo era cuando bebé? ¿Está orgullosa? ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Besa bien?

Así que aquí estoy, sentada junto a toda la familia, probablemente siendo observada por muchas personas, nerviosa y mordiéndome las uñas.

Ayer solo quedaban cinco, hoy puede estar ya muerto, o estar más cerca de casa. Quizá ya salió de la arena.

Claudius Templesmith y Ceasar Flickerman aparecen en la pantalla narrando los hechos acontecidos por la mañana, y la noche de ayer.

Después de que Haymitch descubriera la extraña cosa que regresaba las piedras, Maysille Donner murió.

La escena es desagradable a la vista. Después de internarse en el bosque, fue perseguida y atacada por una bandada de diez pajarillos rosa chillón y un pico enorme que atacaron directo a su cuello. Ella grita con el primer navajazo, y, aunque su alianza ha terminado formalmente porque ella así lo quiso, Haymitch corre en su ayuda, pero llega demasiado tarde, alcanzando solo a sostener su mano mientras la sangre y la vida abandonan su cuerpo.

El grito desgarrador que sale de la garganta de la hermana gemela y madre de Maysilee rompe el aire y hace que me sobresalte aferrándome al brazo de Kristall, que susurra que todo estará bien. Tiene la vista fija en la pantalla.

También murieron otros dos tributos, el único sobreviviente del Siete, y la chica de quince años del Nueve. Ambos caídos bajo el filo del hacha de la única Profesional en la Arena.

– ¡Y solo han quedado dos! ¡Hemos llegado al momento más épico de este Vasallaje señores! Dejen los que estén haciendo, porque esto será inolvidable. – Dice Flickerman con verdadero entusiasmo.

–Muy cierto, Ceasar, tenemos a una hermosa profesional de Uno, Golden Skinner, quien ha demostrado que su nombre fue muy acertado, ha brillado como el oro en estos juegos, el enfrentamiento con dos tributos la noche de ayer ha sido espectacular, ¡Y ha salido ilesa! Por otro lado tenemos a Haymitch Abernathy, del Distrito Doce, el primero en diez años en llegar hasta la final, nos ha sorprendido con sus habilidades de combate y el uso del cuchillo, algo poco usual en los distritos orientales ¡De donde ha salido!

– ¡Vayamos a la Arena y veamos que sucede!

Las caras sonrientes de los presentadores se esfuman y en la pantalla aparece una rubia que arrastra una pesada hacha detrás de ella mientras avanza por el bosque hasta el claro de hierba donde Haymitch yace desde que se llevaron el cuerpo de Maysilee.

El la escucha cuando pone un pie en el lindero del claro, y se pone en pie. Ha perdido todas sus armas, a excepción de uno de los dos cuchillos largos que saco de la Cornucopia. La herida en su ojo aparentemente ha sanado, pues ya no sangra, pero tiene un feo color morado. Las heridas de sus brazos piernas y costados han cerrado y algunas parecen simples rasguños. Tiene las manos manchadas de la sangre de su ex aliada y el cabello alborotado y cubierto de sangre seca.

Se acercan, paso a paso, como dos bestias acechándose, ella un paso al frente y uno a la izquierda, el un paso al frente y uno a la derecha, creando una espiral.

Cuando están a un metro de distancia ella levanta el hacha con una mano y Haymitch aferra su cuchillo con fuerza. Golden toma impulso con la punta de sus pies y se abalanza contra Haymitch que la espera con una sonrisa de lado. Entonces la masacre empieza.

Es ella quien da el primer golpe, y Haymitch lo esquiva con facilidad agachándose, el blande su cuchillo cerca de su abdomen y ella salta hacia atrás. Golden vuelve a atacar esta vez con el hacha en alto, Haymitch gira hacia la izquierda y el hacha se entierra en la tierra. Ella tarda en sacarla de ahí y Haymitch aprovecha para dar un golpe, ella suelta el hacha y cae, con Haymitch encima, impulsado por la fuerza del golpe, Golden golpea con fuerza y el puño cerrado la cara de Haymitch, y él se olvida que es un chica y le devuelve el golpe. Ruedan y se golpean y patean en el suelo, y en un momento ella le arrebata el cuchillo de las manos, él le patea el estómago y la hace volar por los aires.

Haymitch se recupera y toma el cuchillo, se pone en pie, mientras Golden libera su arma, ella lanza un golpe con el mango en la cara de Haymitch y su nariz sangra. Él le toma las manos con fuerza y la tira hacia abajo, la pega a su cuerpo, impulsa la cabeza hacia atrás y la estrella en la nariz de ella, esta le escupe sangre y saliva y Haymitch la golpe con la mano extendida y ella cae al suelo ero se recupera al instante, lanza una patada a las rodillas de Haymitch y él se tambalea, ella aprovecha del desequilibrio de modo que se cuelga de su pierna y vuelven a caer al suelo.

Con rapidez la enreda en una llave pero ella usa su peso y entierra en cuchillo de Haymitch en su muslo, él lo arranca de la zona y lo desliza por el brazo de ella.

De algún modo, en el turbulento baile, vuelven a estar de pie, ella ondula el hacha y Haymitch se desplaza el cuchillo por toda la extensión de su espalda, entonces ella entierra el mango del hacha en el estómago de Haymitch que vuelve a caer al suelo.

Esta de rodillas sobre el pasto sosteniéndose el estómago y tratando de recuperar el aire.

Ella se pone a su nivel y le dice:

–Hasta aquí llegaste Doce, ¿una sonrisita antes de que te tumbe la cabeza? – ella levanta el hacha y Haymitch sonríe. Cierro los ojos.

En la oscuridad, escucho un grito de dolor, femenino, que hiela la sangre.

Cuando abro los ojos, Golden está hecha un ovillo en el suelo. Cubriendo la cuenca vacía de su ojo izquierdo

A medio metro de ella, Haymitch presiona una mano en su vientre que sangra profusamente. Sangra por la boca y la nariz, tiene un corte profundo en el brazo y un hueco en la pierna izquierda donde ella le enterró el cuchillo. En la mano derecha sostiene el cuchillo, del que cuelga la córnea de iris verde esmeralda de Golden. El órgano chorrea sangre y alguna otra sustancia más viscosa que hace que se resbale de la filosa punta del cuchillo y caiga al suelo.

La escena es repulsiva y me da ganas de vomitar, aun así me obligo a mirar y no perderme de los que, probablemente, sean los últimos minutos de vida del padre de mi hijo.

Por un minuto pienso que todo ha acabado y que no volverá, que Golden se coronara, pues sus heridas son menos graves. Pero el cañón no suena.

Ambos tienen aún las fuerzas suficientes para ponerse en pie y enzarzarse en una nueva pelea.

Nuevamente, es Golden la que da el golpe inicial. Levanta el hacha con la mano izquierda para dejarla caer sobre el hombro de Haymitch, pero es demasiado pesada y no es su mano fuerte, así que él tiene más tiempo de moverse.

Se adelanta un paso y el hacha apenas le roza el brazo, el en cambio, tiene la oportunidad de arrastrar el cuchillo por el vientre de ella dos veces formando una "X" sangrienta.

Ella se abalanza de nuevo, golpeándolo por detrás de las rodillas con el pie y cae sobre el estómago, ella levanta el hacha dispuesta a asestar el golpe final, pero Haymitch es más rápido que ella y se gira, el hacha estrellándose donde antes estaba su cabeza.

El mueve sus pies y hace que caiga, entonces Golden gira el hacha y presiona la punta del mango en el ojo izquierdo de Haymitch

– ¿Ojo por ojo, preciosa? Que predecible. ¿No te gustaría que te sacara los dientes también? Así podrías cobrártela mejor ¿no crees? Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. – la rubia gruñe y presiona con más fuerza el hacha. Haymitch ríe, un sonido gutural y arrogante. – no no no no – dice mientras niega con la cabeza – respuesta equivocada.

Entonces golpea la cabeza de la rubia con el otro extremo del hacha y clava el cuchillo en su costado. Ella se tumba de lado y el aprovecha a correr por el bosque, sosteniéndose los órganos que han empezado a salírsele de la herida.

Un minuto después, Golden se recupera y emprende la marcha detrás de Haymitch. Cuando ella lo ha alcanzado él la observa con autentico terror y ella sonríe satisfecha.

Ella saca el cuchillo de su costado y lo lanza en dirección a Haymitch, este se entierra en el hombro de él y cae de rodillas sobre la tierra seca escupiendo sangre por la boca.

Un peculiar brillo estalla en sus ojos cuando la mira. Empieza a temblar, convulsionando por la pérdida de sangre y la profesional sonríe más ampliamente creyéndose la victoria.

Una microscópica sonrisa se alza en la boca de Haymitch cundo observa como ella toma impulso para lanzar el hacha. El la mira, desafiante, como pidiéndole que lo haga, que la lance. Es entonces cuando lo recuerdo. Allí abajo, la cosa misteriosa que devuelve lo que lanzas. Y ella no lo sabe.

Golden lanza el hacha con demasiada fuerza y esta, en lugar de estrellarse en el rostro de Haymitch, se eleva por encima de ella y desaparece por el barranco.

Se quedan mirándose, sin saber qué hacer, el presionando sus tripas, ella su cuenca vacía.

Entonces, Haymitch cae al suelo, con la frente en la tierra y ella sonríe. Justo a tiempo para ver acercarse el hacha a velocidad infernal hacia su rostro. Su expresión de descomponer y trata de moverse pero ya es muy tarde. El hacha se incrustado en su cabeza y se desploma en el suelo. Un cañón suena.

El silencio están abrumador e intenso que puedo oír todos y cada uno de los latidos de Kristall.

Los segundos son interminables, lentos y tortuosos. No despego la mirada de la pantalla. Un minuto. La cabeza de Haymitch se remueve. Dos minutos. Su hombro se despaga del suelo. Tres minutos. Se endereza hasta quedar de rodillas. Cuatro minutos. Las trompetas suenan y la Plaza estalla en gritos de alegría.

– Damas y caballeros, es un placer para mí presentarle al vencedor de los Quincuagésimos Juegos del Hambre y Segundo Quarter Quell: ¡Haymitch Abernathy! ¡Tributo del Distrito Doce!

**XII**

Han pasado por lo menos cinco días desde el momento en que lo nombraron vencedor y el día en que se presenta formalmente como tal. Supongo que requirieron de muchos días de curación para tratar sus heridas. Para convertirlo de la sucia y débil carcaza humana a un apuesto hombre de dieciséis años, fornido, musculoso, fuerte y bien alimentado.

Esta guapísimo en su traje azul noche, el pelo alborotado y su sonrisa fácil, a diferencia de la primera entrevista, esta vez no lleva la estúpida raya color negro en los ojos y el traje está hecho a su medida.

Estoy a menos de diez centímetros de distancia del televisor con la esperanza de captar algo de la poca esencia que queda de Haymitch. El singular brillo de sus ojos, su sonrisa sincera, el modo que se muerde la mejilla cuando duda, como enarca sus espesa cejas negras, el tic nervioso de su parpado cuando está nervioso, la forma que hace tronar las coyunturas de sus dedos por ocio.

La película empieza con un plano general con la plaza del distrito el día de la cosecha, como es Haymitch quien gano, la cámara lo busca entre la gente y o encuentra en su sección con los ojos clavados en los míos, mientras llaman nombre tras nombre, el suyo y mientras camina hacia el entarimado.

Me remuevo incomoda ante esa muestra y busco el pequeño recuadro en el que debería estar el rostro de Haymitch, lo encuentro en la esquina superior izquierda. Esta tenso, y los ojos le brillan de furia, tiene los labios apretados y seguramente los puños firmemente cerrados.

La escena cambia al desfile y después las entrevistas, o al menos solo la de él. Después es una minuciosa recopilación de todos los momentos más sangrientos de los juegos, que tratándose de un Quarter Quell con el doble de tributos, son bastantes.

Retransmiten por completo todos los momentos de Haymitch desde el día en que formo su alianza con Maysilee Donner, hasta el sangriento enfrentamiento con Golden.

Ver de nuevo el acontecimiento, me provoca unas nauseas tan grandes, que soy incapaz de contenerlas y corro al baño vaciando por completo mis estómago.

Cuando vuelvo, Haymitch está siendo ovacionado por la multitud que está de pie y aplaude la entrada del presidente Snow, joven y elegante, con un pequeño niño detrás de él, que sostiene un cojín rojo con una corona absurdamente ornamentada.

El Presidente coloca la corona sobre los espesos rizos de Haymitch, que lo mira impasible, y sonríe para luego estrecharle la mano y darle un abrazo bastante afectuoso.

Por algún motivo, algo que se remueve en mí, no veo el acto como una gratificante muestra de cariño, si no como algo más amenazante, intimidante y peligroso. El sentimiento me revuelve las tripas otra vez y me veo obligada a regresar al baño.

**XIII**

Estoy nerviosa, preocupada, desesperada, incontrolable, histérica, paranoica y enferma.

Haymitch debió haber salido hacia el Doce, la noche siguiente a la coronación, y de eso han pasado tres días. Lo que supondría que la noche de ayer debió haber arribado. Pero no hay muestras de nada. No hay camarógrafos, ni entrevistadores o reporteros, ni agentes de la paz, nada.

He pasado cada uno de esos tres días, devolviendo todo lo que mi estómago recibe, lo que ha logrado que mis mejillas se hundan, mis huesos se marquen y mi vientre ahora parezca un planeta independiente de mí. No tengo fuerzas ni para sentarme, Kristall ha insistido en que duerma en la cama que las niñas comparten, pero me he negado rotundamente, esa cama improvisada de hojas y ramas, nos pertenece a Haymitch y a mí, y es lo único que me mantiene unida a _mi Haymitch_, mientras el Haymitch vencedor llega a mis brazos.

Divago entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, creando imágenes distorsionadas de la realidad. Despierto por las noches gritando su nombre, o simplemente gritando, después de ver escenas sangrientas, serpientes envolviendo un bultito de mantas azules hasta asfixiarlo, lluvias de rosas blancas y sangre.

Los golpes en la puerta me sobresaltan pero no soy capaz de levantarme. Hay un leve intercambio de palabras que no entiendo, un grito ahogado, llantos, un golpe y más llantos. Otro golpe más fuerte que al anterior y uno más sordo, como algo o alguien que se cae. Los llantos aumentan y me provocan dolor de cabeza. Cierro los ojos con la intención de desaparecer los ruidos. No funciona. Un sonido como un disparo y un grito infantil que me suena a _"Mamá"._

"_Mamá" "Mamá" "Mamá" "Mamá" _la palabra se pierde entre alaridos y llantos. Con cada sonido los gritos disminuyen. Pero el alivio no aparece, sin embargo, una sensación de pérdida y dolor y una creciente ansiedad y miedo se apoderan de mí.

Los pasos y ruidos se acercan a mí, pero sigo siendo incapaz de moverme. La puerta de la pequeña habitación se abre y un enorme hombre vestido de blanco con un arma en la mano entra.

La conciencia se apodera de mí y sé que todo está perdido. Aunque no sepa lo que hemos hecho.

El hombre me apunta con su arma y jala el gatillo.

Un dolor atroz me atraviesa, pero la conciencia me ha abandonado de nuevo.

Cierro los ojos y me entrego a lo oscuridad.

Detrás de ella me esperan cuatro pares de ojos grises inmensos y un bultito de sabanas azules.

**EPILOGO**

**XIV**

[Haymitch POV]

He pasado el peor mes de toda mi existencia. Después de pasar el martirio de la Arena, lo más lógicos seria que me dejaran salir de ese infierno lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo he pasado casi una semana entera amarrado a una estéril cama de hospital, comiendo solo una asquerosa papilla de manzana, y conectado a miles de tubos, y en el momento en que empezaba a intentar zafarme de mis lujosas ataduras, un líquido espeso y blanco se colaba por un tubo conectado a mi brazo y me dejaba fuera de combate.

Los días posteriores las entrevistas y la coronación fueron similares, quizá aún más tortuosos, incomunicado y encerrado en mí habitación destrozando todo lo que había a mi paso. Le preocupación por mi familia y el miedo bullendo a través de mí.

Es por eso, que cuando las puertas se abren, después de dos días de viaje, dos días de encierro, y la multitud en la destartalada estación del mí distrito estalla en aplausos y ovaciones, me siento agobiado.

No quiero verlos a ninguno de ellos, no quiero escuchar sus gritos, sus felicitaciones, no quiero saber sus nombres ni recibir sus abrazos.

Solo quiero ver sus ojos, grises y calmados, diciéndome que me ama, refugiarme en sus brazos mientras canta. Alejando todos los demonios que me persiguen.

La mujer que es mi acompañante, nota mi incomodidad y tira de mis mejillas para obligarme a sonreír.

– Vamos, cariño, que esto es por ti. Disfruta, anda, regálame una de esas sonrisas tuyas.

Odio tanto que me trate así, pero necesito tanto salir de aquí y llegar a ella que me obligo a sonreír, y ella aplaude y salta sobre sus zapatos endemoniadamente altos. No sé cuánto jodido tiempo trabajare con ella, ya que de ahora y por el resto de mi maldita vida seré yo quien lleve a un par de niños a la muerte segura.

Cuando pongo un pie en el destartalado entarimado de madera, siento como si fuera la primera vez que respiro tranquilo en este mes. Avanzamos despacio entre el montón de gente que se apretuja por la estrecha entrada. Toda la callejuela que lleva de la estación a la plaza, está repleta de gente, al final de la calle puedo ver un puñado de agentes de paz y detrás de ellos la familia del Alcalde, justo detrás de ellos, la familia Donner que espera el féretro de madera donde reposa el cuerpo de su hija que no pude salvar. También están las familias Janom y Hrumm.

Avanzo lenta y pesadamente consiente de que el bullicio que mi presencia y avance provocan, disminuyen hasta la extinción con cada paso que dan los agentes de paz detrás de mí que cargan los féretros.

En la nueva quietud reinante, un grito de dolor autentico se alza detrás de toda la multitud.

Es aterrorizante, de esos gritos que te hielan la sangre, y se cuelan por tus huesos, los que resquebrajan todo dentro de ti como si de un cristal se tratase. Un grito que solo sueltas en una arena de los juegos del hambre.

El aullido se extiende por la plaza y entre los corazones de todos los presentes, junto al viento que respiro, metiéndose tan dentro de mí y uniéndose a la incesante cacofonía que me persigue.

No es hasta que estoy dentro de la plaza que lo escucho con claridad. Es mi nombre.

Giro la cabeza como animal olfateando el aire, buscando la fuente del grito. Todas mis alarmas se han disparado y no soy consciente de nada hasta que la tengo encima de mí golpeándome el pecho con fuerza. Mis brazos reaccionan antes de que mi cerebro haga la conexión y se cierran alrededor de su cintura.

–Shh, tranquila preciosa, ya estoy aquí – ella continua golpeándome con toda la fuerza que es capaz de mostrar – Jeniva, mírame.

Otro grito de dolor sale de sus labios y se aleja de mí.

Mi cerebro hace todas las conexiones en un segundo. Sus caderas más amplias, sus cuerpo más relleno, su cabello tintado con algunos hilos grises, sus manos rugosas y con ampollas, el vestido des tintado y debajo de las rodillas, zapatos en lugar de sandalias. Las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos grises. La ausencia de un vientre abultado.

No hay sonrisas amables, ni pasitos corriendo detrás de ella. No hay chillidos infantiles o brazos regordetes alzados al aire rogándome que los tome.

–Jeniva – repito como un idiota

–No está, no está, se fue, es tu culpa, ello se la llevaron y es tu culpa, tu maldita culpa.

–Jeniva, donde está, donde está mi Jeniva – demando, las manos me sudan, el corazón me late demasiado aprisa y los dedos me pican, mi parpado izquierdo empieza a cerrarse.

–Se la llevaron, me la quitaron, se fue, se fue. – ella vuelve a golpearme en el pecho con más intensidad

–No, ¿dónde está?

– ¡ESTA MUERTA! –Grita y me duele todo – ¡Está muerta! ¡Está muerta! ¡Está muerta! ¡Y es tu culpa! ¡Te maldigo Haymitch Abernathy! ¡Maldigo el momento en el que te fijaste en mi hija!

Está muerta.

Son solo dos palabras, y duelen más que el hacha de Golden atravesando mi estómago.

Duele tanto que no puedo respirar, los ojos me pesan, el aire no llega hasta mis pulmones. La plaza gira en una espiral interminable.

Doy un paso atrás, y luego otro. Y otro más. De pronto estoy corriendo por las intrincadas y estrechas calles de la Veta.

Mi corazón se salta un latido cuando llego a mi pequeña casa. El pórtico esta destruido, hay manchas de lodo por todos lados. Los improvisados juguetes de mis hermanos están despedazados. Me agacho y tomo una muñeca de ramas a la que le faltan los brazos.

Inspiro con fuerza para tratar de calmarme pero el olor me marea.

Sé que viene de algún lado, lo he sentido antes. En algún lado antes de llegar aquí.

Está muerta. Las palabras giran en mi cabeza, el olor me embota los sentidos y la mente.

Doy un paso adentro y de inmediato descubro la fuente del repugnante olor.

Hay manchas de sangre por toda la pequeña sala, los muebles están rotos y manchados de sangre y lodo.

Hay un sinfín de pequeñas huellas de sangre con forma de pies y manos. La sangre forma estanques enormes en las viejas tablas que conforman el suelo.

No hay ningún cuerpo, el único indicio que hay de que esta lugar algún momento fue habitado son los muebles y los trastes rotos que se esparcen por todos los lados.

Sigo el camino de huellas y me lleva a la habitación que compartía con mis chicas. La cama más grande está intacta.

La pequeña, la que yo construí también está intacta, la única diferencia es la sábana blanca adornada con una enorme mancha de sangre seca.

La visión se me enturbia y soy incapaz de dar un paso más. Caigo de rodillas con la vista fija en aquel punto, las lágrimas se deslizan por mis ojos y mis mejillas y yo no las detengo.

Parece burlarse de mí. Brillando por encima de toda la oscuridad que me rodea, impregnándome de su hediondo olor.

Allí, sobre la almohada que solíamos compartir, descansa una rosa blanca que apenas y ha florecido.

Y bajo ella, una pequeña sabana azul.

**XV**

_El verde césped se extiende ante mí. Tengo la vista borrosa. Bajo la mirada y veo un enorme charco de sangre, sale de mi estómago y por mi mano apretada a este._

_Levanto la mirada. Hay alguien más. Es la tributo del Uno. Tiene un hacha en la mano y le falta un ojo. Sonríe._

_Bajo la mirada. Voy a morir. No. No puedo morir. No aquí. Ella me espera. Ella y el también._

_Subo la mirada de nuevo. La tipa del Uno se ha ido. _

_Ahí, de pie frente a mí, con un hermoso vestido amarillo pastel que acentúa si piel y sus grises ojos, esta ella. Tiene un bulto azul en los brazos. Sonríe._

_-Jeniva._

_La palabra sale de mis labios como un suplica._

_El sonido silbante me distrae y volteo la vista. De tras de mí, una pesada hacha rebota y sale volando de entre la piedras._

_Soy demasiado lento al moverme e interponer mi cuerpo en su trayectoria._

_Giro la cabeza. Detrás de ella está la tipa del Dos. La sujeta por su esbelto cuello imposibilitando su huida._

_En cámara lenta veo como el arma se incrusta en su pecho atravesando el bultito azul._

_Golden ríe como desquiciada._

Abro los ojos y la oscuridad de mi pestilente habitación me recibe.

No hay Arena. No hay campos de fuerza. No hay tributos. Y sobre todo Jeniva no está.

Está muerta. Enterrada en algún lugar que no conozco. Muerta.

Porque yo la maté. A ella y a bultito azul.

Les restregué en su cara pintada su debilidad y la hice mi amiga. Mi arma. Y ellos lo pagaron. Jeniva y bultito azul.

Ahora no queda nada de mí. Ella se fue. No volverá a cantar.

No hay más ojos grises como cielo de tormenta.

No existe más el Haymitch que sonreía al oí su voz.

Se fue con ella.

Solo existe una carcasa. Una asquerosa mugrienta y borracha carcasa.

Y dolor. Mucho dolor.

Dolor, miedo y oscuridad.

Y no hay más. Se han llevado todo lo que pude haber amado.

Y furia. Es lo único que queda.

Furia ardiente y burbujeante. Que quema por dentro. Que ni el más fuerte de los licores puede apagar.

* * *

_¡FELIZ DIA DE LA MERCADOTECNIA Y LA ESTERIOTIPACION!_

_No es cierto._

_Feliz San Valentín, Día de los Enamorados, Día del Amor o como sea que lo llamen en su país o región a todos los que leyeron esto en especial a quien fue mi regalada en el intercambio._

_Sinceramente no sé qué más decir, así que, solo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, que les saque algunas lágrimas y varias sonrisas. Porque si es así, lo hice bien. Son 9889 palabras y 27 páginas de Word (sin contar notas de autor Disclaimer y summary) espero y ustedes si tengan algún plan porque yo me voy a quedar a ver películas sangrientas en cama con piyama y calcetines y un bote de tres litros de helado de chocolate._

_Como sea, dejen un Rw para saber que les pareció._

_Como siempre…_

_Carpe Diem._

_Imagine._


End file.
